


Butterbeer Kisses

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione and her Husband celebrate New Year...But not how they expected.





	Butterbeer Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to a fic on Fanfiction.net.  
> Mrs Weasley's Wicked Wheezes.  
> This tale also fits in with my other stories on AO3,  
> Toast and A Riot of Violet.

Hermione sat in her favourite armchair, she was trying to get comfortable, but it was proving impossible.

She sighed and placed her bottle of Butterbeer on the coffee table in front of her, she reached out for the bowl of crisps that had been placed on the table by her Husband.

Taking a large handful of the Cheese and Onion Flavoured crisps, Hermione ate them with great gusto, she was feeling quite hungry this evening and was glad that her mother-in-law kept a good table with plenty of snacks.

Hermione decided to go and find her Husband, maybe having a walk about would ease her slight back pain, she would also see if there were any pickled onions...she had a fancy for some and maybe some of those tasty cocktail Sausages on sticks.

Easing herself up carefully out of the armchair, she walked across the lounge and into the kitchen of the Burrow.

" Here she comes...Hermione Hufflelump!" shouted George Weasley.

" Hide the Grub! This Witch is out to nick all the decent crisps." added Fred Weasley.

Hermione Weasley just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the Twins. 

" Hahaha! very funny-Not! Haven't you two got better things to do than take the micky out of a frail witch?...Like setting up the fireworks!"

" She has a point, we had better get on with the show dear brother!" said Fred to George.

" The Best New Year fireworks you will ever see tonight! and the new range from our glorious emporium." George replied.

"We will go out into the cold garden and set up this display...and mind you don't eat all the pickled onions!" they said in unison.

After the Twins had left the Kitchen to go into the garden of the Burrow, Hermione grabbed a plate off the long table that filled the length of the cosy kitchen.

She piled her plate with all food she fancied, Sausage rolls, crusty bread, a Cheese sandwich for her husband and finally some pickled onions.

Carefully holding her plate, Hermione walked into the garden, she looked to where the Weasley family were sitting outside, spotting her husband she walked over to him.

" Hello Darling, how are you feeling now? if you are tired we can go home if you like." Said Bill Weasley.

" Hi...I'm fine just got a bit of back ache...must be from sitting down....I shouldn't have eaten those crisps earlier." she replied.

" I see you have got some pickled onions on that plate...is that sandwich for me?" asked Bill as he rose out of his chair and sitting his wife down in his place.

"Yes, I didn't fancy Cheese...gives me heartburn...little Arthur hates cheese...he kicks me when I eat most things!"

" With all those pickled onions you eat, he must be playing Quidditch in there!" chuckled Bill.

" Most likely, I wish he'd stop tap dancing on my bladder...I need to go again...thank goodness I've only got three weeks to go!"

Hermione rubbed her stomach, trying to sooth the child in her womb, Bill placed his large hand over his wife's small hand and gently felt their son kick.

" I'll help you up, we can go inside and use the facilities, then come and bag a good seat for the fireworks, then celebrate New year with a Butterbeer or a pickled onion or two!"

 

After using the Loo and settling down to watch the fireworks bringing the New Year in. Bill and Hermione toasted with Butterbeer, while the rest of the family drank Wizard champagne.

"Last year we got drunk at Ron and Lavenders party...Firewhisky and too much elf made wine...had a fantastic shag in their broomstick cupboard...wish we could do that now...the shag part...not the drink." Whispered Hermione to Bill.

They were sat, snuggled up on a garden bench, arms around each other, with a warm tartan blanket covering them.

" What a fantastic night, you were a very naughty witch...fancy suggesting doing that on New Years eve...in a broom cupboard and then again when we got home!" Said Bill.

"Happy New Year Mr Weasley"!

" Happy New year Mrs Weasley!"

They both moved towards each other lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Hermione felt a sharp pain rip across her stomach, she pulled away from Bill gasping in pain.

" Hermione! whats the matter my Love?" asked Bill.

" I think those pickled onions are upsetting little Arthur!"

" Come on, lets get you indoors and grab some of that indigestion potion you brewed recently."

Bill gently helped his wife to her feet, as he did so. Hermione gasped as another pain hit her, sudden she felt a trickle of water run down her leg.

" Bill....I've wet myself...help me to the Loo...please....OOO! I can feel another pain!" she cried.

" You haven't wet yourself, I bet your waters have broken! I'll call Mum to help us into the house." said Bill

Bill sent his Patronus into the Burrow, where the family had gone when the fireworks had finished.

Molly and Arthur came hurrying out, after a quick confirmation from Molly that Hermione was most likely in labour, on seeing her daughter in laws wet robes and pain racked face, Hermione said she had had a back ache all evening, Molly had then shooed them both towards the floo at the Burrow with Bill Holding Hermione tightly in his arms.

"St Mungos Maternity department!" Bill called as he threw floo powder into the flames of the fireplace.

They both disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

When they emerged from the floo, Hermione Cried out as another pain hit her, suddenly they were both standing in a puddle of fluid, her waters had indeed broken.

" Can we have some help here Please!" called out Bill

A green robed healer came up to them on hearing Bill's shout, she calmly wished them a Happy new year and proceeded to escort them to a side ward.

After examining Hermione, the Healer told them that Hermione was in Labour and made her comfortable as possible.

" Mrs Weasley would you like some pain relief potion?" asked Healer Trevarnon

Hermione nodded her assent, she had changed into a brown hospital robe, the pains were coming very quickly, she didn't feel like speaking, she only wanted to sleep.

Bill stayed by her side, she was managing the contractions with little fuss, only really crying when a strong one hit.

Just before five am, Healer Trevarnon told them both that it wouldn't be long before the baby would arrive.

" Thank Goddess for that! You are never coming anywhere near me again Bill Weasley!" Cried Hermione when a particularly painful contraction took her.

Bill just smiled, he held Hermione as she rode out the pain.

"Hermione...I need you to stop pushing, I can see the head...relax and pant for me." Healer Trevarnon said.

Hermione followed the Healers directions and panted, Bill Whispered words of endearment to Hermione, calming her as Little Arthur emerged into the world.

"Well done! you have healthy Wizard." Announced Healer Trevarnon as she delivered the baby straight onto his mothers chest.

Little Arthur screamed his lungs out as he was placed in his mothers arms.

" Would you like to cut the cord Mr Weasley?" asked the healer to a stunned Bill.

He duly cut the cord and went to his witches side, it was love at first sight for both of them as they gazed in wonder at their little Wizard.

" He is gorgeous! It was worth all that pain...I'm sorry I was nasty to you!" said Hermione to Bill.

" It's okay...it was the contractions talking! I'm so proud of you...you are marvellous...I love you!" he said.

" I love you too." she smiled back at him.

After Hermione was cleaned up and redressed in a clean night gown, she and Bill and Baby Arthur were moved to a private side room.

Baby Arthur had weighed a healthy eight pounds, he had round chubby limbs, with his fathers blue eyes and mothers nose. he didn't have the red hair of a Weasley, it was more of a chesnut colour. his birth time was recorded as five am.

"I think this is one new year I won't forget in a hurry!" mused Bill.

" Me neither, fancy Little Arthur deciding to be born on New Years day. at least people won't forget his birthday." replied Hermione.

"They certainly wont! would you like to toast the New Year with a cup of tea or a Butterbeer?" teased Bill.

"Well, we had Butterbeer kisses instead of Champagne kisses this year...but I like your Kisses better than anything...I'd like one now please!"

"Anything for my beautiful wife!" he replied as he put his arms around her, kissing her soundly.

They both settled down to sleep, Bill had transfigured the single hospital bed into a double, carefully placing the snoozing Little Arthur on her chest, Bill laid down beside his Witch and held them both in his arms.

Later the same day, The Whole Weasley clan visited the new family at St Mungo's.

They were delighted with the latest family member, they had been informed of Little Arthur's birth  by an overjoyed Bill at six am.

Hermione and Bill would always remember their eldest son's birthday, he never had his Birthday party on New Years day...most people were too hung over by Champagne, so they stuck to Butterbeer. 

Fin~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
